Primera Vez
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Una primera vez realmente inesperada. Pero definitivamente, muy bien disfrutada. En circunstancias que nunca se llegaron a imaginar. Y con una anécdota vergonzosa para recordar. SasuNaru! AU/Lemon Secuela de Primer Beso.


**Notas del capítulo: **

¡Konichiwa!! Aquí les traigo este fic que había prometido n.n. Y que llevo escribiendo hace como tres semanas xD. Pero no lo había subido porque me constó trabajo, a penas lo estoy terminando u.u, lo malo es que quería subirlo el viernes pasado (10/04), que era mi cumple :D, pero… No se pudo u.u

En fin u.u, el punto es que ya está, y ojalá les guste.

Pero antes, para el capítulo, denle un vistazo a esta imagen:

*Por si no la conocen para que se den una idea, esta es una camioneta 4runner (_four runner_) -- http : // www . edmunds . com / pictures/ VEHICLE/2008/ Toyota/2008 . toyota . 4runner . 20144428 —396x249 . jpg

Les servirá de apoyo a su imaginación xD

* * *

_Los personajes de la Serie Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto_

**Primera Vez**

**~ _ ~ * ~ _ ~**

No tenía ni remota idea de cómo habían caído en esa situación, ambos encerrados en su auto.

Realmente le hubiese gustado que alguien le explicara como demonios había acabado recostado en el asiento de copiloto -echado hacia atrás- de su 4runner, con Sasuke sobre él; ambos comiéndose las bocas, como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

Se suponía que si se habían quedado varados en la carretera, debieran estar buscando la forma de irse, en vez de estar en "esas". Pero claro, todo era culpa del teme. ¡De él y su manía de robarle besos cada vez que podía! Aunque el también había tenido su parte…

— _Sasuke teme ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya está anocheciendo — Se quejó encontrándose sentado en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta aparcada a la orilla del camino. Estando con la puerta abierta, pues ese era el lado opuesto a la carretera. Mientras veía a Sasuke peleando por conseguir señal con su celular, sin éxito. _

— _Maldición, ni el tuyo ni el mío funcionan — reclamó el moreno, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto. — ¡Es tu culpa dobe despistado e irresponsable! — Terminó por regañarle, atribuyéndole la responsabilidad de su infortunio._

— _¡¿Oye por qué mi culpa teme?! — Se defendió Naruto de inmediato._

— _¡¿De quien es la camioneta Usuratonkashi?! — Expuso su punto Sasuke — ¿Cómo es posible que no cargues un repuesto? — Inquirió, esa vez bajando el tono a la vez que se masajeaba las sienes. ¿Por qué su noviecito tenía que ser tan despistado todo el tiempo?_

— _Yo que iba a saber que se iba a ponchar la llanta dattebayo — respondió el rubio encogiéndose en su lugar, e inflando los mofletes, gesto bastante infantil que todavía a sus dieciocho conservaba. _

— _Dobe, se supone que se cargan en caso de emergencia — Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. Ahora se iba a ir por la de que no era adivino —. Y ni un estúpido vehículo ha pasado por aquí — mencionó mientras caminaba hasta quedar apoyado en el marco de la puerta acercando su rostro a Naruto–. Será por la hora — supuso luego, mientras veía al rubio con gesto preocupado. A demás de que en esta carretera no transitan mucho — agregó también — solo los que bajan del pueblo ese — refiriéndose claramente al lugar de donde venían — y pareciera que nadie más aparte de nuestro grupo ha bajado hoy, y nosotros somos los últimos. Gracias a cierto rubio que yo conozco, que nos hizo quedarnos atrás. — Se estaba frustrando y no pudo evitar murmurar lo último en ese tonito suyo tan pesado que a Naruto le sonó a reproche, aunque realmente no tenía intención de eso (era simplemente parte de su naturaleza). Por como se veían las cosas, quien sabía hasta que hora tendrían que quedarse allí. Y dudaba si moverse de ese sitio pues estaba ya la noche encima, y realmente lo que le preocupaba era la seguridad de ese dobe de primera al que quería tanto._

— _Perdón… —La voz compungida de Naruto lo llevó devuelta a la realidad. Estuvo a punto de soltarle un improperio al oír su disculpa; después de todo, él siempre con sus despistes provocaba esos problemas, pero al verle la cara que ponía, no pudo. Que iba a hacer, Naruto era el único que tenía ese efecto en su persona, a parte de que estaba consciente de que lo menos que les convenía en esos momentos era ponerse a discutir. _

— _Naruto, — el rubio levantó la vista en cuanto le llamó, para encontrarse inmediatamente con la boca de Sasuke cazando la suya, en un demandante beso. _

_Había que admitir que esos besos robados habían evolucionado bastante desde el primero. _

—– _Ya está hecho así que olvidémoslo. — Propuso el Uchiha luego de separase de su boca, tan solo unos centímetros —. Nos tocará caminar hasta encontrar auxilio. — Ni modo, era lo único que podían hacer, y se irían los dos, porque él no iba a dejar a Naruto ahí solo. — Y como les dijimos a los otros que se fueran delante, no podemos confiarnos de que se vayan a dar cuenta pronto de que faltamos. — Comentó al final, un detalle que no podían dejar de considerar. _

— _Pero es verdad teme – volvía a hablar Uzumaki casi en un murmullo, replicado la propuesta de olvidar el asunto. Él reconocía que tenía su parte de culpa – yo debí haber tomado esas precauciones, más sabiendo que nos íbamos de fin de semana a las montañas. — Realmente se sentía mal, por ser responsable de estar varados allí. _

— _Bueno sí, yo debí asegurarme de eso también—–. Reconoció el moreno tratando de quitarle peso a Naruto — era su culpa haberlo hecho sentir mal; y a fin de cuentas, era responsable por los dos en ese viaje (asignado así por los padres de ambos) —. No te preocupes saldremos de ésta. — Le tranquilizó con una tierna caricia en su mejilla al ver que Naruto seguía con el ánimo por el suelo, antes de volver a besarlo. _

Y después de eso, de alguna forma, habían acabado en donde estaban.

— Ah… Sasuke — bien, y era más que obvio que la cosa estaba subiendo de tono. Ese gemido provocado por la mordida que acababa de darle Sasuke en su cuello era una prueba.

Pero la cosa no se quedó allí, poco a poco fue avanzando y subiendo aún más de nivel. Y no tardaron mucho en adentrarse en terrenos… bastante, conocidos en realidad.

— Sasuke… — gimió Naruto al sentir la mano de Sasuke palpando su abultado miembro aún sobre la tela de sus bermudas, al mismo tiempo que pasaba a devorar su cuello. Aunque la verdad, la cosa era algo incomoda por el poco espacio que tenían.

Pero no podían negar que así era muy interesante.

— Naruto — gruñó sensual el moreno, al momento que le sacaba la franela que traía, totalmente desesperado por quitar tan estorbosa prenda de su camino, tanto así que un poco más y se la arranca a mordiscos. Y no quedándose atrás, Naruto aprovechó el instante que Sasuke terminó de hacerlo para él sacarle la suya también, así ya podían sentirse piel a piel; aquella sensación en serio les encantaba.

— Mmm… — Besos. Por parte del moreno, de su cuello a sus mejillas, luego a su boca y de ahí en reversa hasta llegar a su cuello otra vez, recorriéndolo por ambos lados, bajando hasta su clavícula, para repartir besos y ligeras mordidas que le hacían vibrar; era uno de sus puntos más erógenos, y Sasuke lo sabía y lo aprovechaba bien. Caricias, recorriendo su torso, delineando su contorno, palpando su bronceado, plano, firme y atlético abdomen, dándose tiempo para juguetear con los rosados botones de carne en su pecho, sacándole más de esos sexys gemidos más elevados que conseguía al estimular un punto sensible. Para saltar luego a sus muslos, acariciándolos, apretándolos de vez en cuando, en su recorrido por aquellas morenas y contorneadas piernas…

Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, y Naruto solo lo dejaba explayarse a gusto dándole placer, debía admitir que le encantaba sentirse así, con el moreno dominando toda la situación, y haciéndole sentir aquel goce tan inmenso, con todas aquellas acciones que habían logrado caldear intensamente el ambiente; un poco más y los vidrios seguramente se empañarían.

No obstante, se dedicaba a corresponder él también con caricias a todos los lugares que pudiese alcanzar, recorriendo la fuerte y nívea espalda de su Sasuke, jugando con sus azabaches cabellos. Y así mismo dándole besos a cada oportunidad que tenía, e incitándole al susurrarle montón de cosas sugestivas al oído (quien viera al aparentemente inocente rubiecito…)

Y tenían que admitir los dos, que estar en aquel lugar, en esa situación: varados en una carretera, en la parte delantera de la camioneta del rubio, ambos en una posición bastante apretada; con Naruto recostado en el asiento totalmente reclinado, con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas; apoyando los pies en el tablero del auto, y con Sasuke entre sus piernas totalmente sobre él. Incrementaba aún más la sensación de estar ardiendo que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Era muy… excitante.

— Vaya, usuratonkashi. — Habló en un murmullo perfectamente audible solo para Uzumaki, y en un tono medio burlón —, es bueno saber que te ponen los lugares fuera de lo común. — Tenía que decirlo. Acaba de caer en cuenta, tal vez podía usarlo en su favor en un futuro. Naruto más lugares extraños, igual a Naruto excitado. Sí definitivamente esa formula, la aplicaría mucho de ahí en adelante.

— Cállate la boca Sasuke teme — rechistó el rubio al oírle sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas, aquello lo había hecho ruborizar más de lo que podía estar ¿Como se atrevía a echárselo en cara? El solito ya se había dado cuenta, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Después de todo fue Naruto el que dio rienda suelta a toda aquella situación en la que se encontraban, eso sí incitado por Sasuke y sus endemoniadamente deliciosos besos — y sigue a menos que quieras que te deje con las ganas — protestó luego el blondo, para que ni se atreviese a continuar con aquello y siguiese con lo que debía.

A Sasuke le hizo gracia la reacción de Naruto, pero como sabía que aquel ladrido iba enserio (ya se lo había hecho antes el muy dobe), prefirió obedecer y concentrarse en lo suyo. Luego lo molestaría con el tema; porque eso sí, de ahí sacaba para fastidiarle bastante.

— Teme… — Naruto se arqueó lo más que le fue posible, al sentir como Sasuke –introducía su mano en sus pantalones, sujetando su hombría, más que necesitada de atención—. Ah… — sus gemidos subieron de tono a medida masajeaba su sexo, yendo cada segundo con más ahínco. Frotándolo en toda su extensión, dándole aquellas oleadas de placer tan grandiosas.

— Ahhh… — Y fue aún mejor al momento en que lo liberó de su prisión de tela y juntó su propio miembro con el suyo, dándole la mejor masturbación de su joven vida. O tal vez lo sentía así, porque era la primera vez que estaba tan activado.

Pero lo que sí era seguro para Naruto, era que se estaba volviendo loco al sentir a Sasuke, como todo un experto, friccionando a sus dos amiguitos, dándole aquel placer tan único. Masajeando ambos juntos provocando que rozaran yendo y viniendo, al ritmo de sus caderas que se movían suavemente de delante hacia atrás, para incrementar la sensación. Haciendo presión de vez en cuando en la punta, ya fuera entre ellos mismos, o utilizando su pulgar como recurso.

— Ah… ahh… — respirar se les hacía difícil a ambos, sentían la garganta seca y no dudaban que en cualquier momento les fuese a faltar el aire, a causa de aquel movimiento que les estaba matando de gusto, llevándoles a querer hacerlo cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

— Ah… dios mío… Sasuke. — Aquello era demasiado bueno y por lo mismo lo estaba llevando al límite. Estaba a punto. Sentía que se correría pronto, sabía que venía; el sentimiento de desesperación por querer alcanzar el final que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y que a su vez era tan contradictorio al que tenía porque aquel deleite se prolongara eternamente se lo indicaba — Más… sigue así… así… sííí… — Estaba en las nubes.

Y tanto así que las luces se le fueron, sintió como por unos segundos perdía la conciencia, y una corriente eléctrica le hacía estremecer entero.

El orgasmo, siendo acompañado por su moreno novio, casi al mismo tiempo. Que sensación tan única.

Cuando volvió a la realidad luego de sus segundos en el cielo, lo único que podía hacer era buscar recuperar el aire. Tratando de regular su respiración, cerró los ojos, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca de Sasuke, quien se hallaba en esos momentos apoyando su frente en su hombro, obviamente en las mismas condiciones que él. Y con un gesto tan lleno de cariño, se dio a la labor de acariciarle con las yemas de sus dedos. Permitiéndose sonreír al escuchar el suave ronroneo que le obsequiaba Sasuke como respuesta.

Luego, a su mente volvía aquella pregunta que le había rondado en un principio ¿En que estaba pensando? Cuando le dio porque quería hacer "aquello". Y al igual que antes, la respuesta era: ¡Ah claro! No estaba pensando. Definitivamente no podían estar pensando, especialmente cuando abrió la boca para decirle a Sasuke en un erótico susurro…

— Hazme tuyo… — lo que obviamente descolocó al moreno, haciendo que levantara la cabeza solo para mirar esa carita sonrojada y tan sexy de su queridísimo novio, que aún parecía tener problemas para respirar normalmente. Así como él, resultado de lo que acababan de experimentar.

— ¿Qué? — Y eso que sorprender a Sasuke Uchiha, o por lo menos hacer que mostrara sorpresa era algo bastante difícil. Aunque pensándolo bien, no tanto si era Naruto el que lo provocaba.

— Hazme tuyo, aquí y ahora teme — pidió sujetándole de las mejillas, sabía que no era el lugar ni las circunstancias apropiadas pero… — quiero hacerlo dattebayo — la seguridad con la que lo dijo fue desbordante. Y era que, Naruto jamás había permitido que llegasen más lejos de lo que hacían un rato acaban de tener. Y además siempre había jurado y perjurado que cuando lo hiciera el moreno el que "mordería la almohada". Por eso, en esa ocasión Sasuke se desubicó bastante.

Pero pasando de la sorpresa, el punto ahí era que su rubio se lo estaba pidiendo ¿Y quien era Sasuke para negarle algo a su dobe? (No en serio, se moría de ganas igual que él). Así que, no se lo pensó mucho para darse a la labor.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Aunque de todos modos no podía dejar de preguntar — ésta es la primera vez que… — después de todo era la primera vez que llegarían más lejos, y de paso Naruto quería ser su uke, y ¡Sin dar pelea! Tenía que asegurarse de que era enserio y no se iba a echar para atrás (sobretodo eso de echarse para atrás, era inadmisible).

— Lo se teme, yo tampoco se que mosca me pico dattebayo — esa sonrisa tan dulce que siempre desarmaba al frío Uchiha, salía a relucir — ¡Así que dale antes de que me arrepienta! — Uy que rápido podía pasar al modo agresivo. _"¿Que se arrepienta?"_ Escuchó Sasuke en su cabeza. "_Que va, ni loco_". Se respondió a sí mismo. Y con la misma se lanzó a comerle la boca; otra vez. No tardaron mucho para volver a activar la calentura de sus cuerpos.

De nuevo, estaban como al principio, devorándose cual fieras salvajes, toqueteándose y restregándose todos.

— Ven — ordenó con impaciencia el rubio, atrayéndole con fuerza a su novio cuando este se separaba de él, apartándose así de sus labios; cosa que Naruto no le dejó fácil, pero que al final consiguió, provocando en el de azul mirada un gruñido de molestia.

Como respuesta, Sasuke le dio una sonrisa burlona, y seguidamente comenzó a sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Respondiéndole así el porque de su interrupción. Por lo que no le quedó más que volver a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose de nuevo. Eso sí sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento — Apresúrate ttebayo— le pedía con la voz enronquecida, no aguantaba tanto ardor. ¡Más le valía a Sasuke, retomar la acción rápido!

Y así lo hizo, pues el tampoco aguantaba mucho. Ciertamente estaban más excitados de lo que habían estado jamás.

Sasuke clavó su vista en los zafiros ojos de "su dobe", luego de hacerle un escáner visual entero (a todo lo que podía apreciar, estando tan pegados los dos). Y Naruto entornó sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo; adoptando así una expresión tan lasciva que rayaba en la desvergüenza, al darse cuenta de la lujuria contenida en esas orbes negras que lo miraban con el claro mensaje de que tenía toda la intención de devorarlo entero.

— Devórame… — Le incitó a hacerlo. Y el otro ni corto, ni perezoso. Le obedeció de inmediato, tal como venía haciendo.

Tal vez el que estaba dominando la situación verdaderamente, no era precisamente el moreno.

Uzumaki abrazó a su Uchiha cuando éste volvía a buscar su boca, y coló sus manos bajo los bermudas -aún puestos- de Sasuke, para darse el gusto de darle un buen apretón a su firme trasero, por primera vez sin una estorbosa tela de por medio (sin duda así se sintió mejor que las veces anteriores).

— Ah… dobe — Y haberlo hecho gemir, no tenía precio. Esa voz tan sexy se oyó como música para sus oídos.

De pronto lo sintió, los dedos de Sasuke tanteando la parte interna de sus muslos, marcando de esa forma un camino hasta su "zona delicada". Era muy rico sentir como acariciaba esa parte, rodeando y presionando su entrada con su dedo sin llegar a introducirlo.

— Sasuke… ya… — No le hizo falta pedirlo dos veces, y con un poco de saliva a falta de lubricante, Sasuke introdujo al fin sus dedos, con el objeto de dilatarlo.

Una sacudida, y un ligero pinchazo al sentir la intromisión, fueron las reacciones de su cuerpo. Y unos cuantos besos de parte de Sasuke fueron la medicina para aflojarle. Logrando de esa manera que el dolor quedase fuera, pudiendo Naruto disfrutar enteramente de todo lo que vendría.

Inició con uno, para pasar a dos, y luego a tres. Metiendo, sacando, sacando, metiendo, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, moviéndolos en círculos, abriéndolos como tijeras, semi-doblándolos para acariciar sus paredes internas.

Lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

— Ah… Sasuke — una sacudida más fuerte que las anteriores le hizo sobresaltar — Ahí, toca ahí… — rogó. Y Sasuke ¿Cómo no? Le complació. Y por unos minutos se dedicó a tocar ese punto que al rubio parecía hacerle perder la conciencia de satisfacción. Complaciéndose él mismo con aquella expresión erótica que ponía el blondo, cuando él con sus dos dedos a modo de gancho y hacía arriba le acariciaba la próstata. Había encontrado su punto "P" y lo estaba poniendo a disfrutar de lo lindo. Hasta que por su propio bien se detuvo.

Naruto casi se lo come, pero de la cólera por haber parado.

— ¿Crees que te iba a dejar acabar así? — le murmuró al oído — Usuratonkashi — y Uzumaki entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

Lo confirmó instantes luego cuando, notó la dureza de su novio rozarle con delicadeza, frotando sobre su entrada antes de iniciar la penetración.

Enrojeció a más no poder, viendo la seguridad que tenía al principio tambalear más que su abuela después de ingerir tres litros de sake. Pero no se iba a echar para atrás, claro que no, como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki ¡Iba a seguir hasta al final!

Respiró profundo para después exhalar botando junto al aire los temores que se le querían instaurar, y le compuso a Sasuke su mejor sonrisa mientras éste apoyaba su sudorosa frente sobre la suya.

Tuvieron que maniobrar un poco más para facilitar el "acceso" pues así como estaban Naruto tenía las piernas muy cerradas. Por lo que toco bajar un poco el vidrio para que apoyara un pie en el marco, mientras el otro lo extendía casi hasta la altura del volante.

Vaya experiencia la que se estaban montando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirle entrar — relaja — le oyó murmurarle al oído y se aferró con mucha fuerza a su espalda pasando sus brazos bajos los de éste, sujetándose de sus hombros, con tal brío que seguro le dejaría unos buenos moretones en la nívea piel, a demás de unos tangibles rasguños.

— Ahh… — Soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones al momento en que se detuvo, dándole chance a que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Se buscaron, chocando sus lenguas, en una deliciosa guerra de roces que se convirtió en un fogoso beso, al juntar sus labios. Y luego….

Inició el vaivén. Un glorioso balanceo, donde Sasuke entraba y salía de él una vez tras otra.

Ambos, quedaron inmersos en esa sensación única y maravillosa. Acoplándose a un mismo compás, un mismo ritmo, un perfecto y divino ritmo.

— Ah… ah…ah… — los gemidos no faltaron. Las sacudidas en sus cuerpos, ese sentimiento como de desesperación que les hacía subir de nivel y desear darse como posesos. Las contracciones en sus sexos. Todas y cada una de las sensaciones que les hacía experimentar ese tipo de actividad sexual en sus cuerpos inexpertos; sumados a todos esos sentimientos venidos, producto del amor que se profesaban. Aún siento tan jóvenes.

— Más Sasuke más…

— Ah… Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…

Al demonio todo lo anterior. ¡Eso sí era la gloria!

Ahora lo sabían.

— Ahhhh Teme… — Gritó con fuerza al sentir como Sasuke golpeaba incrementando la fuerza — Asííí, dame así…

Sasuke una vez más le consentía.

Una sucesión de golpes que acabó a velocidad y fuerza mayor, después de haber gozado ese placer por un rato maravilloso. Y había llegado al orgasmo.

Naruto con un último y muy sexy gemido con el nombre de su novio, acabó derramando su blanquecina esencia entre los vientres de ambos.

Y al comprimir su interior — Ah… Naruto — a Sasuke, la opresión en su hombría, le impidió soportar más, y en una última y potente embestida terminó vaciándose en el interior de su rubio.

Acompañándolo en esos: los mejores segundos de sus vidas.

Después, sus respiraciones agitadas y los latidos acelerados de su corazón, al estar tan íntimamente cerca fue lo único que oyeron. Aparte de un…

Te amo.

Pronunciado al mismo tiempo.

— A la próxima vas tú — le declaró Naruto a Sasuke, mientras lo abrazaba acariciaba sus hebras ébano.

— Lo que tú digas dobe — expresó en son divertido el azabache mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios. Como si se fuera a dejar por las buenas.

Pero algo era seguro, guardarían esa experiencia, como un recuerdo tan mágico, especial y maravillo como el de su primer beso. Aquel que osadamente Sasuke le había robado a Naruto en plena clase.

La único era, que el recuerdo de su primera vez, implicaba otra primera experiencia que al pasar del tiempo se volvería algo muy divertido de rememorar; Pero que al momento de vivirla no había sido para nada graciosa.

Y es que a diferencia de cuando Sasuke le había robado su primer beso, en medio de una clase de informática, con todo el peligro de que alguno de sus compañeros o el profesor se diera cuenta.

Naruto no se salvó de morir de la vergüenza de ser descubiertos, cuando escucharon par de golpes en el vidrio de la ventana; y al voltear, se encontraron con que tendrían que responder a la autoridad, por andar cometiendo actos libidinosos en un lugar público.

¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar la guardia a auxiliarlos justo cuando ellos estaban en esa situación?!

Su reacción exacta:

Naruto con unas expresiones de susto, sorpresa, y vergüenza combinadas, acompañadas de una coloración rojiza que se apoderó de prácticamente todo su rostro. ¡Claro como había sido él, el de la ocurrencia tenía que pasarle una cosa así! Casi se pone a llorar por eso. Y Sasuke, bueno su rostro inmutable solo palideció un poco. Mantuvo su serenidad, pero el susto igual lo llevaba por dentro. Bendita vergüenza, de la que nadie se salva.

Esa noche, los chicos no solo tuvieron su primera vez, también tuvieron su primer arresto.

Luego supieron que fue culpa de sus amigos, que se dieron cuenta de que se tardaban demasiado, y al no poder dar con ellos, acabaron contactando a los puntos de control de las carreteras.

Sasuke juró que hallaría la forma de vengarse por eso. Alguien tendría que pagar.

No hace falta mencionar que de ahí a la mañana siguiente, el tiempo se les hizo muy… largo.

Y ni que decir, de cuando les tocó encarar a sus padres.

Aunque si algo era verídico, es que el hecho de por hacerlo en un lugar fuera de lo "común", acabaron encarcelados. Las ganas de seguir disfrutando ese tipo de aventuras no se les quitaron.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Al fin, primera vez que me enrollo tanto con una historia u.u

¿Qué tal esa primera vez? xD Aunque a medias, porque bien que se conocían ya esos dos, solo les faltaba el paso final xDD

Quería hacer algo diferente a la "clásica" primera vez xD, ahí me dicen si lo logré o.o

Sobre el capítulo:

*Pongo que los auxilió la guardia, porque los puntos de control de las carreteras, aquí en mi país los maneja la guardia nacional, no se como será en otras partes.

*El punto "P" es el punto "G" masculino, y se encuentra ustedes saben donde xDD

Y sí, le puse signos al "FIN" xD, ya sabrán que eso significa que lo dejo abierto. Pero no se si seguirlo Como tengo otros pendientes y otros más en construcción pues…

Bueno... Espero que les gustara. Tenía -y aún tengo- el temor de que no cumpla con sus expectativas, dado que "Primer Beso" al parecer gustó mucho. Así que solo espero que de verdad les haya gustado.

Adiós~.

¿Review?


End file.
